New Years With SPR!
by Nekothorn
Summary: Read the title! Haha! Well, in a nutshell, its New Years Eve. And the gang has decided to spend it at SPR! Your's and my  favorite couple pairing NaruxMai, also MasakoxJohn, AyakoxBou-san! ENJOY! Review if you'd like! Sex references...kinda


**Yo! Nekothorn here, hope everyone had a most excellent New Years! I know I did! Haha Well, I got in the New Years spirit and I thought this little story up only seconds after 12:00 am...you know...after all the hugs, cheers and kisses. Haha Hope you guys like it! Oh and, this is when before Naru leaves because in this story, Naru doesn't leave! Mwahahaha, ahhhh the beauty of creating your own story! MAGNIFICENT! Also! I've never read the rules on this, but I'm pretty sure I have to say this: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Done, now...**

ENJOY!

_**December 31, 2011**_

_**11:36:16**_

**Mai's POV:**

"WHOOOOO! HAPPAAAYYYYY NEU-OW!-" **(A/N: Since you can't understand Bou-san, he said, "WHOOOOO HAPPY NE-OW!-")** A clearly drunk monk with a blonde ponytail boomed. He whimpered as Ayako, who is also a little tipsy, hit him over the head with her fist. Bou-san whiped up at and glared at her.

"WHA- DAHH HE- DIIIEEEEAAAAD YAAAHOOOOO DOOOOOHHHOOOOO HAT FORRRRRAAA, YAAA OOOOL- GRRROUSSSHYYYYAAA-OW!" **("WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU OLD GROUCHY-OW!")** Bou-san whimpered again as Ayako hit him again. This time, Bou-san stayed on the ground, crying like a little kid.

"Because its not New Years, you stupid musician," Ayako scolded as John sweat dropped and placed a soothing hand on Ayako's arm.

"Be nice Ayako! He was just trying to lighten everyone's spirit," I giggled as I helped Bou-san up who felt free to put all his weight on me.. John lightly laughed as he turned and curiously sipped the sake he was given. He made a small face, but none the less smiled and continued to watch the two drunk adults fight. Masako quietly sat next to him, her sleeve hiding half her face as usual. Her eyes watching us carefully, as if analyzing us. However, a playful look sparkled in them.

I watched as John and Masako began to talk. John blushed and looked flustered every time Masako's grey eyes landed on him. The same went for Masako only less noticeable. She would cover her face every time John would look at her. Every time John wasn't looking Masako would follow him with her eyes. I mentally wondered if anything was going on between them.

"Why must you people feel the need to spend your night _here_ in my office," a very annoyed voice came from behind everyone. Ayako just lifted her glass full of sake to her mouth and sipped, John smiled apologetically, Masako remained silent, I pushed Bou-san off me, and stood rim rod straight. Bou-san groaned while Naru just watched me with an annoyed expression...or, well _I_ could see he was annoyed. He just looked the same to everyone else. _Thats sad when you've worked for someone for two years and you already know their expressions better than everyone else._ I sweat dropped as Naru crossed his arms and leaned against his office door frame.

"Lllllliiiiiigheeeh u-uh Naraaa-_chaaaaaan_. Vee jusshh don..'t waaan tshoo selebraaashe dishh aweshhhhimmmmeh nnniiigghhh wifffow ooouer lil b-baah, haha...baah, oooofah shiiiiinshhhunahhh aahhhn shaa haaarrrka thhlor thhhhhah dishdn...'t gifff er sha blaayyyy oouff," **("Lighten up Naru-****chan. We just don't want to celebrate this awesome night without our little ball, haha...ball, of shinesun(he meant sunshine) and the dark lord that didn't give her the day off,")** Bou-san cheered as he stumbled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, swaying.

"And Lin-san, the...what is Lin-saah,..." Ayako asked. _Oh no. Ayako is slurring now..._ She looked to Bou-san as they decided a title for him. Lin-san exited his office at the sound of his name and just watched as a drunk Bou-san and Ayako thought up a name for him. I took this time to go walk over by Naru. He looked at me with almost...understanding.

"Li-sa-...da quieeet...meanksh!" **("Lin-san...the quiet...minx!")**Bou-san exclaimed slightly falling over. Ayako _tsk_ed and shook her head.

"Doesh he remind you of a meanksh?" Ayako looked at Bou-san as he scratched his head.

"No...nohhh reeeeaaaalllllly...maaaybeee...Liiin-sa-...Lllllllin-sa-...thhhhhhhha quieeet...dwar-"

"Don't you dare shay dwarfa," Ayako warned Bou-san.

"I waaaaaasn...'t! I wushhh goooggghnnll shoe shlkaaaayyyyyaa...dwafffffle! Lika da waffle! Jouuu noooooooooo, leaka cowww fla gahnssshhhhhda peepas claayuua tingshh eak da cleaaake! Oooooooooorrrrrraaaa da howshhhhhhhhhheka, da seaka, da cerrrraaahhh..." **(" I wasn't! I was going to say...da waffle! Like da waffle! You know, like how the gangsters peeps say things like da cake! Oooooorrrrr da house, da sake, da car...")** Bou-san trailed off as Ayako just stared at him with a "are you kidding me?" look. It was all quiet as Lin-san just shook his head and moved to sit on the couch. The awkwardness grew intense until I couldn't help it, and I began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at," Naru pried while he continued to lean against the door frame. I whiped the tears from my face and _tried_ telling them, but I could stop the giggles from bubbling up.

"Y-you guys a-are s-s-sooo fre-freakin funny! I broke out in laughter again, holding my stomach it actually hurt so much. I tried not to wrinkle or mess up my shirt. I was actually really happy with my outfit. I wore a cute low cut yellow, flowing shirt. I also wore a black pencil skirt that ended an inch or two above my knees, yellow and black striped flats, a metal necklace with a sloth on it that just ended above the shirt, and diamond earrings.

The mood lightened up as everyone else began to chuckle. I calmed down enough to notice a certain narcissist missing. I looked over to see his office door shut quietly. I walked over and knock then enter without approval.

"Naru, are you going to come out and celebrate with us Its almost the countdown," I ask softly. Naru just merely sat in his chair and began to read a book.

"I prefer not to waste my time with trivial things, such as an idiotic countdown until midnight with a bunch of drunks," Naru murmured as he continued to read his stupid little book. I huffed and got in my ready-to-fight stance. My weight shifted to my left foot as my hands rested on my hips. Naru glanced up and smirked.

"Look Naru, I know you don't _prefer _these kinds of things, but its fun! Even Lin-san is participating! I mean, come on Naru. When do you ever ge-" I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. Naru glances up and his eyes flicker to the small device going off in my front pocket. His eyebrow raises as I check the caller ID.

**December 31, 2011**

**11:46:02**

**Naru's POV:**

I watch as she says sorry and raises a finger while she walks away from me. She walks over to the bookcase on the other side of the room and presses the button to accept the call. Her face instantly brightens at the voice of the person on the other line. A huge smile brakes over her face.

"Hey, Kiro-kun!..." she exclaims. I instantly hone in on her with my eyes. She began to twirl her short hair in her fingers. I felt an intense urge to grab the phone and throw it through the window.

"Yeah...its, not New Year's yet, but Happy New Year's!...ah, sorry Kiro-kun, but I am at a party already...no, I can't...sorry...well I can, I mean, I'm not forced here or anything, but..." Mai trailed off as she looked at me. I felt a knot tie in my stomach. _The nerve of this punk, probably asking her to go to **his** party. But, she declined. _I smirked at the thought that Mai chose me over him. _Wait, how do I know she is thinking about me?..._

"Yeah...my b-boss?...no, you can't talk to him...no...you'll just be mean..." she motioned with her hands as she watched me carefully. _Yep. She is talking about me. I **dare** this punk to even curse at me. _I leaned forward and placed my elbows on my desk, lacing my fingers and covered my mouth. My eyes watching Mai's every move.

"No! Don't come here!...Come on, its New Years...No, fighting only makes things worst..." she whispered as she face-palmed after she noticed me watching. _Fight eh? Heh, now I **really **dare him to come here and just **try** me. _I thought dangerously.

"Well...yeah, hes here...NO! Would you just stop! Please?...Stop!...NO!" she screamed into the phone. She fumed as she moved to look at the phone. I could hear a male voice yelling, "I want to talk to your boss, Mai-chan! Let me talk to him! I want to meet this Naru! I'll beat his ass!"

I stand up and calmly walk to her. She begins to back up in sheer terror. I reach my hand out for the phone and she puts it behind her back and presses her back against the wall.

"Give me the phone, Mai," I demand as she shakes her head. I press my body against her's and lean down, our eyes at even level. My hands snake around her small form. Her face becomes extremely red as I find her hands...which rest on her bottom. We somewhat wrestled until I finally moved to grab the phone when she moved her hands. Mai squeaked and pressed closer to me as I accidentally grasped her bottom. It seemed as time stopped. Her already red face morphed to about so red I thought she was going to explode. My hand froze. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment while my heart rate picked up the pace. We just stared at each other in surprise. All the factors of the situation were over coming me, her cute blushing expression, our proximity, her rather low neckline, her bare neck and collarbone, our legs tangled and my...um...our..._situation_. I unconciously think, _hmm, its actually really soft and squishy..._ I shake the thought from my mind.

I cleared my throat and quickly snatched the cellular phone from her shocked hands. She made a noise as I pressed the cursed device to my ear as I walk back to my chair and sit down. Mai followed me to my chair and tried to get the phone back.

"Who might I ask, is this," I ask into the device. I wait until I hear a male teenager's intimidated voice slightly quiver into the speaker. I smirk, I even intimidate strangers without even glaring at them. Mai reached for the phone as I stretched my arm. Mai, of course, lost her balance and landed in my lap.

"I-I'm Mai-chan's b-boyfriend, Higashiosaka K-Kiro. Are y-you Naru, M-Mai's boss," the weak male asked. Mai began to squirm and tried to get the phone again so I just placed her sitting on my lap and snaked my arm tight around her waist and arms. She kept squirming, but after a while she gave in and threw her head back. Her head rested just a bit over my shoulder. I looked down to see her entire neck exposed, along with me being able to see down her shirt. I looked away, focusing on scaring this Higashiosaka Kiro.

"Well, then, Higashiosaka-san. You are not Mai's boyfriend anymore. _**Never**_ call or talk to Mai again or I personally send you to Hell, you useless excuse for a life," I say as I hang up and delete his number from her phone. Mai's head snapped up and she broke from my grasp and grabbed the phone in horror. She starred at me incredulously. I, in return stare at her with a blank expression.

"Why did you do that, Naru? I didn't exactly want to break up with him now! You can't brake up with him _**for**_ me!" Mai fumed. I shrugged, but still refused to let her go. She squirmed for a bit then just gave all hope again and threw her head back like before. I slightly blushed and said, "...now?"

I blushed and said in a small voice, "yeah, w-well, hes a major jerk and...it just didn't work out. But, I didn't want to break up with him on _New Years Eve__!_ "

There was a pause, then Naru said in his monotone, "you will thank me, Mai. He sounded too weak, naive and stupid to protect someone as clumsy and dangerous such as yourself."

Mai stayed silent. Her mouth laid right next to my ear, resulting in her breath blowing onto my ear. Her perfume was the only thing running through my head. Her body felt so frail yet so...voluptuous. Her body had developed rather well over the course of just two years. I unconsciously closed my eyes and leaned down, resting my lips gently at the base of her neck. Neither of us moved. Not one, nor the other. Perfectly still. For some reason I began to press my lips to her soft skin. I then began moving my lips. Mai, in response raised her hand around my neck. My hands began roaming her body. A small noise erupted from her throat. I smirked as she tensed in my lap at the sound of the noise. I make my way up her neck until I made it to her jaw, then cheek. I pulled away to look at her.

Her face was flushed, she was slightly panting and her lips were parted slightly. I smirked as I leaned down, our lips only mere centimeter apart. I could feel her breath and heat on my own lips. I finally pressed my lips to hers gently. After a while we parted. I opened my eyes to see her's still closed until they slowly opened. Her eyes glistened with a warmth I knew was only for me. I could feel a small smile creep onto my face as I leaned down for more.

**December 11, 2011**

**11:57:49**

**John's POV:**

I looked around, no Shibuya-san nor Mai-chan anywhere. I silently get up and walk into the kitchen hoping Mai-chan would be in there. I sighed as I looked into the empty. I moved to Shibuya-san's office door that read CEO. I knocked gently. I waited, but there was no answer. So, I knocked a little harder. This time I heard hushed whispers and a loud _thump_ and then a scrambling sound. I heard a quiet, "enter."

"Shibuya-san? Is Mai-chan in here? Excuse me," I say as I open the door to find Mai-chan jump from Shibuya-san's lap. Shibuya-san sitting comfortably in his office chair with Mai-chan nervously fixing her clothes. A huge blush adorned Mai-chan's face as she fixed her short brown hair. I gave a gently understanding smile and eased her worries.

"Don't worry Mai-chan. I didn't see anything. The countdown is about to begin, won't you two join us," I ask as I open the door wider. Mai gave me a grateful smile and nodded. She turned towards Shibuya-san and stared at him intensely with pleading eyes. He took one look at her and sighed and stood up. Mai-chan cheered in excitement, and smiled even wider when Shibuya-san grabbed her hand and held it. As they walked past me Mai-chan paused and looked at me.

"Thank you John," she smiled as she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and nodded. Shibuya-san just merely nodded. I closed the door and handed them two glasses of non-alcohol champagne as everyone left the building and moved to the street where several other people at various offices by us gathered also.

**December 11, 2011**

**11:58:48**

**Mai's POV:**

I smiled a huge smiled as I felt Naru's arm snake around my waist. I look at him as he watched everyone else watch their clocks. Out of the corner of my eye I see Masako watching us, no emotion played on her face. I turn to her, her eyes were vacant as she just watched us, her sleeve raised to her face as she turned away.

**11:59:50**

"10!" Everyone shouted.

**11:59:51**

"9!" The excitement began to build within everyone.

**11:59:52**

"8!"

**11:59:53**

"7!" I squeezed Naru with anticipation.

**11:59:54**

"6!"

**11:59:55**

"5!"

**11:59:56**

"4!" I thought about how a wonderful New Years this is. Spending it with Naru, the man I've loved for two years!

**11:59:57**

"3!"

**11:59:58**

"2!" My eyes bugged out of my head.

**11:59:59**

"1!" Everyone screamed. Excitement clearly in their voices as they all leaned forward.

**12:00:00**

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone screamed. A humongous boom cracked across the sky as fireworks flared. Confetti poured from happy party goers from the top of the buildings. I jumped up and down as I turned towards Naru and smiled. He gave a slight smile as I hugged him.

"Happy New Years, Naru!" I screamed, finding it really hard to hear anything with all the screaming coming from everyone else. With a smile he sighed as he leaned down and kissed me in a long passionate kiss. A couple happy tears trailed down my face when we pulled away.

"Happy New Years, Mai!" He yelled over the people. Bou-san awed as he caged us in a group hug. Then Ayako pulled him off as she hugged me. I laughed and hugged John, then Yasu. I looked over to see Naru and Lin heading back into the office. I then saw Masako standing in the shadow of the building. She looked so sad as she calmly watched the fireworks. I walked over to her and gave a weak smile and outstretched my arms. She hesitated for a while then moved towards me. I hugged her and in my ear I heard her whisper, even if she was yelling over the people, it still sounded like a whisper.

"I win. I apologize for my cruelty towards you over these past few years, Mai. I knew I had lost him to you a long time ago. I guess, I just couldn't believe it. Please forgive me," she said as she pulled away and bowed. I gently pushed her up by her shoulders to see tears trailing down her cheeks. I gave a soft smile.

"You have no need to apologize, Masako," I softly said...er, yelled. She gave a small, weak smile, but still held sadness in her eyes. I frowned then began to giggled. She looked at me like I had seven heads.

"I-I'm sorry! You just look so cute Masako!" I continue to giggle until she joined me. She hugged me again without a warning. I warmly embraced the friendship we had grown. She whispered in my ear...or more like yell.

"Thank you, Mai. Also, I have found a new love, one much kinder to me than Naru ever was. Truthfully, I miss Naru, but I do not wish for us to be together. I hope you two are happy together," she said, genuinely happy for us. I smiled and asked my question from earlier.

"Could it be that your new love is John," I ask right when I saw John moving towards us. He looked a bit flustered as he looked at us. I move away to see Masako's tears replaced with a blush. Masako looked at me and nodded. I jump excitedly and squeal. Masako hid her giggling smile behind her sleeve while john just stood next to her bewildered. I walked away from them as they hugged, and ran into a kissing Bou-san and Ayako. I swiftly ran back to the office. I sighed as I say Lin-san finishing his glass of sake. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Happy New Years Lin-san!" I say into his chest. I could feel the rumble in his chest as he chuckled and spoke.

"Happy New Years Mai-san," he said quietly. I let him go and he retreated into his office with a soft _click_. I looked to Naru's door. I knock on it and wait for a, "enter."

"Naru," I ask as I open the door. He was sitting at his desk filing papers. He didn't even bother to glance up. He didn't say a word as I walked over to him and stood in front of his desk. When he didn't do anything I sighed with frustration and moved around to his side of the desk and sat on the edge. His hand hit my thigh, then began to trail down my leg to my ankle. His eyes followed his hands as they moved back up my leg on rested on my mid-thigh. He looked up at me and placed the files on his desk. He swiveled his chair so that my legs were between his. Our eyes never broke the constant contact. I slowly leaned down, my hands already taking position in his hair as I moved my lips closer to his. He waited, I could feel his anticipation, but then had a wonderful idea.

I thought that since he always teased me, I should tease him back. Right when my lips were about to touch his I quickly moved them to his jaw. He gave a frustrated sigh as I moved down his neck. I stopped when my lips touched his shirt, then I moved back up. Taking as much time as I wanted. I could tell he was getting irritated with my slowness, so I slowed down a bit more. I finally reached his lips again. I slowly teased his lips, pecking at them until I pulled away, a triumphant smile placed on my face. Naru looked actually really cute. His hair was messed up, his posture had become more slumped in a way, he was on the edge of his seat, and a very **very** faint tint of pink colored his pale cheeks. He made a low growling noise when I pulled back, telling me he didn't like being teased and that he **wanted** to kiss me. He stood up and leaned over me, his hands on either side of my thighs on the desk.

"You shouldn't tease me like that Mai," he whispered dangerously in my ear, "it makes me want to tease you more often." His hands began to wander all over my body as he kissed my lips with such urgency, you would have thought he was going to die just then.

I moaned as his hands-

"Get away from my girl," a voice shouted from the doorway. _Crap, why did I **HAVE** to leave the door open...and unlocked? _We stopped our moment to look towards the intruder. There happened to be _two_ intruders.

"K-Kiro-kun, Kirukai-san," I say as Kiro-kun moved toward us and grabbed my arm while his friend stayed by the door. I began to scream and try to pull my arm away, but he was much stronger than me.

"I'm fucking taking you home. You will **not** work here again, got that," he yelled as he tried to pull me away from Naru. The key word being _**tried. **_I felt my arm being ripped out of Kiro-kun's grasp. I looked to Naru to find him with not a glare, but that even more scary calm mask on. However, despite his calm facade, his voice held so much venom and hatred that it terrified even me.

"I believe she is not your _girl_ anymore, if I remember correctly _Higashiosaka-san_," Naru said dangerously. Kiro-san stumbled a bit back, but still held a fearless mask. Naru advanced towards the obviously terrified younger boy.

"What did I say about you _ever_ talking to _my_ girlfriend," Naru asked with a fake curiosity. Kiro-kun growled as he tried to punch Naru square in the face. Naru, however, being Naru blocked the punch and with his other hand punch Kiro-kun in the face, sending him to the ground. Kirukai-san came running towards Naru, when Naru grabbed his hand and kicked Kirukai-san in the cheek. Just like Kiro-kun, Kirukai-san was sent to the ground.

"If I **ever** find out about you making **any** contact with Mai what so ever, I **will ****not** hesitate to find you again, am I clear," Naru asked as Lin-san came in and glanced from the heap of bodies on the ground to Naru to me, heap of bodies then back to Naru. They shared a look then Lin-san picked the two boys up by their clothes and walked out of the room towards the office door.

I could hear Lin-san closing the door. I saw out Naru's window Lin-san through them on the ground and say something to the conscious one of the two, then walking back towards the office. Naru slowly walked back to me, his eyes were hidden from me by his black bangs. I watch him carefully as he takes my hands in one hand and with his other hand, tilts my chin up towards him.

"How did you get mixed up with **that** useless piece of trash," he asked, his voice is the usual emotionless tone. I pressed my forehead against his and looked into his eyes, I saw that he was mad and pouting. _S-SO C-C-CUTE!_ I blushed profusely.

"Hes just some creep from school. Don't worry I'll keep him away," I said as he looked up towards. His eyes still not changing.

"No, that shall be my job. I'll make sure he will never lay eyes on you again." Naru's voice held a threatening tone. I mentally shuddered, and counted my blessings that he loved me.

"You are really cute when you pout," I say out loud. My eyes widen when I realize I had said it out loud. Naru smirked. The anger in his eyes was replaced by mischief. His smirk turned into a grin that resembled a cat's after capturing a butterfly.

"Ah, so you think I'm cute when I pout," he began, his hands starting to wander over my body. _Oh no..._ A shiver ran down my spine when his hand lightly trailed up my back. I began to stutter when his lips captured mine, silencing me instantly.

_This is most defiantly the **BEST** New Year's ever! _

**Sorry, the ending kinda sucked. Eh, oh well. Who cares? Its 2012! BOOYAH! WHOS READY TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL OR WORK OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU HAVE?...No one? No one?...Eh, I know you feel :P Well Review if you like, though it'd help me... :3 Haha Again, sorry for the mistakes, whatever one there are! Well, stay tuned for my next story! Adieu!**


End file.
